Curiosity
by Lady Pyrefly
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. But that's not what the cat says. Quall, a romance in three chapters
1. Bad Kitty

Curiosity

by Lady Pyrefly

Author's Note: Ummm…this is my first Quall. I hope you all enjoi it. And, Miss Julia, this is for you, since I know how much you wanted a Quall. Just don't be mad at me. And, um, this is kind of weird, but this story is a one shot in three chapters. Enjoi.

They say curiosity killed the cat. But, of course, that's not what the cat says. The cat, well, she knows what really happened. She was there, after all. She knows the truth.

- -

Quistis sat in her chair at the Garden Festival, and marveled at the decorations around her. Selphie had really outdone herself. Quistis sighed, and removed the attached sleeves from her dress. She laid them neatly on the table, such a perfectionist. The lights above her glared harshly down into hereyes, aggravating her headache. She sighed once again.

She got up, and the blue folds of her dress swept the floor, throwing up dust bunnies. Maybe Selphie didn't do that great of a job. But, where to go? Another glass of champagne? No, Quistis decided she was already feeling too tipsy to have another glass. Where then? She didn't know. Quistis drifted in her navy dress over to the door, leaving her sleeves on the table.

Outside the Quad, the faint scent of chlorine wafted towards her from the fountains. Obviously, the odor did not agree with her stomach; Quistis had to sit down for a moment before continuing on. It was dark in the rest of the Garden, all the lights had been shut off, giving everything an eerie, bluish-silver glow. Quistis' stomach settled, and she kept walking.

She paused in front of the dormitories, and idea forming in her mind.

It had been hard on Squall since Rinoa called it quits. Quistis wondered how he was holding up; he had not reappeared from his room since.

Upstanding citizen and good friend she is, Quistis walked briskly towards Squall's room. She merely wanted to check up on him. At least, that's what she told herself.

But, unfortunately, there was a problem: Quistis did not know Squall's entry code. She slumped against his door, and thought. Maybe she should just go back to the Garden Festival. She was not Squall's keeper, after all. Why should she care if he was pouting in his room?

Two bumbling teenagers turned the corner, kissing and giggling. Quistis, hidden in the shadows, was tempted to punish them for being out after curfew. They slammed against the walls a few times, thus proving they were drunk as well. They kissed a few more times, and left, most likely headed towards the training center and the secret area.

Quistis stood up, after they had departed. She punched in a random set of numbers, "331243" and Squall's door swung open. Smiling smugly to herself, Quistis entered silently.

A crashed vase on the floor was proof that Squall and Rinoa were truly finished. The drawers were trashed, and their contents strewn all about the room. It was dark inside, as well, so Quistis assumed Squall was asleep. That, or Rinoa's sorcery had short circuited the power.

She crept, silent as a cat, towards his bedroom. Squall lay there, asleep, with his mouth open a little. He was still dressed in his usual outfit, minus the jacket and shirt, giving Quistis the impression he had fallen asleep unintentionally. The window above the bed was open, and a few beams of moonlight fell on the pair of them.

Maybe it was the champagne. Maybe it was the late nights. Or maybe, just maybe, it was curiosity plain and simple. But whatever it was, Quistis found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Squall.

She shook her head; what was she thinking? The thought, however, lingered in her head, gnawing away at her mind. Quistis sighed, and granted herself one peck on Squall's sleeping cheek. A goodnight kiss. From a _sister._ At least, that's what was intended.

As Quistis bent down, something inside her mind snapped, and at the last moment, Quistis moved her head. Her lips pressed against his.

It was then that Squall awakened.

- -

Yes, they say curiosity killed the cat, but that's not how the cat tells it. Miss Kitty, in her infinite knowledge and wisdom, can sum it up for you in a word: love. Love killed the cat.


	2. Innocent Wonderings

Author's Note: I don't want to confuse you all, so this chapter is the same thing as the last, but in Squall's point of view, okay? Great. And there is one, small, little testament in this chapter to the BEST movie ever, okay?

Curiosity swears it wasn't his fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He took the blame for another's mistake. Another's dreadful mistake. And now he has to pay the price.

- -

Squall coughed. His head hurt. He massaged his forehead in an effort to alive the pain, but nothing happened. Squall muttered a few choice curses, and coughed again. Maybe he was getting sick. He ripped open the medicine cabinet and swallowed a few aspirin. Squall drummed his fingers on the ceramic sink and waited for the "fast-acting pain killers" to kick in. When they didn't, Squall coughed once more, and slammed his fist against the sink.

Today was just not his day.

He sighed and counted slowly to ten, trying to calm down. After he felt serene enough to function, Squall went back into the main room, and started cleaning up. Just because he was depressed was no reason to live in filth. He picked up a few beer bottles, swigged down the last few drops of one, and dropped them all unceremoniously in the trash can. The clank they made when they landed sent a sharp pain from his left temple to the middle of his forehead. Damned asprin. Squall really wished it'd work.

The only thing Squall refused to pick up was the broken vase on the floor. He crushed a few shards of porcelain under his boot as he walked past. He really tried not to think of Rinoa, but it didn't work. She had shouted, "I hate you," he shouted it back. She threw the vase, he merely ducked. She left, and he didn't bother to stop her. The vase was just another in a series of bad memories about her.

Squall flicked off the lights in his dormitory in an effort to soothe his throbbing head. It helped, a little. One last time, Squall coughed. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his boots. It was time to sleep.

He collapsed wearily on top of his standard-issue bed, and closed his eyes. To Squall's aggrivation, sleep did not come. He took several deep breaths, and tried to clear his mind. Suddenly, something bumped against his wall. Squall froze, his eyes still shut. Diablos, in his mind chanted, _Paranoia, paranoia, something's gonna get me… _Squall cursed it mentally.

Then a few giggles floated in through the thin walls, and Squall relaxed. It was okay, it was just a few stupid students. There was nothing to be scared of. Maybe Diablos was right, maybe he was paranoid.

Squall relaxed again.

Just when he was on the verge of blissful sleep, a few mechanical tones sounded, and his dorm door creaked open. He jerked awake, and clamped his eyes shut. Maybe if the trespasser thought he was asleep, they'd let him live. Never before had Squall wanted to live so much.

It was silent for a few moments, full of panic, but then the sound of cloth rustling occurred. Squall had trouble breathing. Some odd Force in the room told him it was female. Was it Rinoa? Squall didn't know whether to hope it was, or hope it wasn't.

The rustling came closer. It paused again, and Squall could just picture his beautiful sorceress standing over him. But, maybe it wasn't. He was so curious as to who was intruding into his room, Squall had trouble pretending to be asleep.

Next thing he knew, something soft was pressing against his lips. Squall opened his eyes, expecting to see his raven-haired sorceress.

Instead, he saw a blonde-haired angel.

- -

Poor, poor curiosity. He deserves our pity, and respect. He had absolutely nothing to do with the cat's accident. He just stood on and watched. All the events passed before his unseeing eyes, and he couldn't do anything.

Thank yous:

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Wow. You've read a lot of my stuff, and I'm so flattered you read my sticky-romance story. I feel so special.**

**GothicAngelEyes- I'm glad you enjoyed this. It's actually my first Quall. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Madame Equinya- Thank you so much for not killing me, Miss Julia. That in itself is praise enough. I hope you liked this too.**

**ScarredSweetheart-Thanks for reviewing, Mish Fish. I'm so glad you liked it.**

**kannas-twin-When are you going to update? I know I ask that all the time, but I can't help it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing this, and thank GOD Quisty didn't kill me. **

**Neko-Yuff16- I'm glad you liked this. It's my first Quall, so thanks for the review!**


	3. Blink

Blink.

It wasn't Rinoa.

Blink.

It was Quistis.

Blink.

And they were kissing.

Squall blinked just once more and the door swung open once again. "No, Irvine! That's not your dorm!" someone hissed through the open door, and then Irvine was standing there, considerably intoxicated.

"Whoa," he said, "You go, Squall-man!" Irvine laughed, lost his balance, and had to steady himself against the wall.

Selphie walked in, obviously smashed too. "Irvine, this isn't…" she started to say, before taking in the scene around her: Quistis and Squall frozen mid-embrace. "Ooh!" she said, very amused. "I'm telling!" Selphie giggled like a rabid bunny on some form of cocaine and fled from the room.

"Hey, man…" Irvine slurred, pointed at Squall, and promptly passed out on the floor.

Quistis, apparently the impact of her actions dawning on her, stood up abruptly and backed out of the room. It was almost as if she was still comprehending what had happened.

Blink.

Blink.

"Quistis!" Squall cried, but Quistis did not hear. "Quistis!" he shouted once again, running out into the hallway. "Quistis, wait!" Quistis, raises her arms to the ceiling in a gesture of exasperation. "Um," Squall was now at a loss for words, "What was…" he pointed in the general direction of his room. "Um…that?"

"That?" Quistis spun on her heel and tried to look Squall in the eye. It was unexpectedly hard. "That was a mistake," she said, and nodded like she didn't really believe what she was saying. "Yeah."

Squall was taken aback. He wasn't really sure what exactly he had been expecting, (definitely not a declaration of love) but that certainly wasn't it. As Quistis started to walk away again, Squall found himself scrambling for words again. "Because, you know, that was…sudden." Quistis kept walking. "Quistis!" he called, and nearly fell because of a stray puddle of what he prayed was water. He coughed, and Quistis turned around.

She was very red. "I know. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, and it will never happen again. I swear." It was strange, hearing Quistis speak in such short sentences.

Squall froze. "Well," he coughed, "Good, then."

Quistis smiled like she didn't mean it at all, bowed to her Garden Commander, and started walking away once more.

"Quisty?" Squall whispered after her. "Don't leave, please."

Somehow that tiny sound carried further than any of his yelling. "Why not?" Quistis asked, her back still to him. "I am so embarrassed." Odd, really, how she could just say these things around him. No one else ever saw this side of Quistis K. Trepe.

"I need you." The words popped right out of Squall's mouth before he could blink.

Quistis spun around, and took three quick steps towards Squall. "Excuse me?"

Blink.

Cough.

Blink.

"Um."

Blink.

"No, really. What did you say?"

Blink.

"I need you."

Blink.

Kiss.

Blink.

Quistis backed up several steps. "What?"

Squall was now blushing. "Sorry. I guess we're even."

"I guess so."

There was a pause, a silence that extended far beyond the Garden.

Blink.

Taking a huge risk, Squall asked, "Would you, uh--"

Blink.

Blink.

The final words were cut off by Quistis pressing her mouth on his. And this time, Squall didn't mind quite so much.

Blink.

----------

Author's Note: I hope the blinks didn't get too annoying. I had to build the anticipation some way! And, it was Madame Equinya's idea that Selphie and Irvine come in at that horrible time. So blame her, not me.

Thank yous:

**Josefiine: I'm so glad you liked the story. I hate how no one updates over summer, but I think it's because everyone goes on vacation or stuff. I never go anywhere, so I usually update a lot.**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: -laughs- You're so nice to me, Mr. Rydell. I am very happy you like my writing.**

**GothicAngelEyes: I hope you liked this last chapter like you did the others. Of COURSE Squall is going to freak, how would you act if the same happened to you?**

**Madame Equinya: Glad you liked the story so far, miss Julia. And thank you for still not killing me. **

**Platonic 1: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Neko-Yuff16: Sorry for the wait last chapter, I had to rewrite it like three times. I just couldn't get it right somehow! But I'm glad you liked it.**


End file.
